


Mother’s Day

by swancharmings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: Mother’s Day with the Starks. Pure family fluff. No plot to speak of. I’m full of feelings.





	Mother’s Day

“What next, Maguna?”

“M&M’s.” A little hand reaches into the cabinet where Pepper keeps her stash of candy and Tony has to laugh a bit. Nothing gets past this kid. He makes a mental note to remind FRIDAY to order some child-proof locks.

“M&M’s it is. You want chocolate chips too?”

Morgan nods enthusiastically. “Mommy loves chocolate.”

“That she does,” Tony says as he drops a handful of chocolate in the batter. He’s not much of a chef, not by a long shot, but he can make pancakes. Learned very quickly actually, when Pep had Saturday morning meetings and a carbon copy of her “are you kidding me Stark” face stared at him from the couch asking what’s for breakfast.

But Morgan wants to help, so he’s letting her take the reigns. For the most part. He scoops her up again and lets her add the M&Ms to the batter.

“Not so fast, not so fast—-!” The entire bag of M&Ms is in the pan and well, chocolate-covered pancakes it is. Morgan’s creation. He hopes they don’t burn.

Morgan claps her hands, accomplished. “We stir now?”

“Nope, no stir. We let the stove work its magic. Watch, you’ll see bubbles.”

“I don’t see bubbles.” She scrunches up her nose and frowns. Tony boops her on the nose. 

“Count to thirty. You remember how we count to thirty, right?”

“Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten. Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten. Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightninetenthirty.”

“Smart lady.” Tony kisses her cheek and tries not to laugh.

“Bubbles,” Morgan points at the stove where Tony can see the pancake is definitely over-bubbling.

“Shh—sugar.” Quick catch, not so quick for the pancake. It’s half burnt and half runny. So much for that. Maybe the chocolate will cover it up. And powdered sugar. Maybe it’s salvageable.

“Done?” Morgan asks.

“Noooooot quite,” Tony replies, balancing his daughter on his hip while he grabs a tray and a plate from the cabinet. “Here, don’t tell Mommy I let you have these before breakfast.” He pops an M&M in her mouth.

“What color?”

“Blue.”

“How does Franklin eat M&Ms?”

“Who?”

“Franklin. The turtle. He has a beak. He can’t bite.”

Ah, Franklin. Morgan’s favorite show. “Hey, it’s Franklin” is stuck in his head more often that not these days.

“True. But Franklin doesn’t need to bite them.”

Morgan furrows her brow, skeptical. “How?”

“He told me.”

Morgan just stares at him - “yeah right, daddy” she’s saying with her eyes. He has to laugh, he can’t help it.

“He lets them melt on his tongue. Watch.” Tony sets her down on the countertop and places an M&M on his outstretched tongue. “Ibt belbts.”

Morgan giggles. “Me next.”

“Okay little miss. You’re gonna have a blue tongue.”

“Like Franklin.”

“Like Franklin.” Tony gives her another blue one. “Careful, don’t drop it.”

“Smells funny.”

“What do you mean, silly? It’s chocolate!”

“Daddy!” she points at the stove and this time Tony does curse. Loudly.

Dummy, who has been on fire safety since 2008, is up the stairs faster than FRIDAY can activate the emergency protocol. Needless to say the kitchen is a mess. Morgan shrieks then laughs and throws the foam in the air. Tony is trying to tell Dummy to STOP and STAND DOWN and whatever the hell command he WILL listen to as Pepper walks into the kitchen.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” shouts Morgan. Just like they practiced.

“Thank you, baby,” Pepper says, a bemused smile on her face as she looks at her husband, wiping foam out of his eyes and waving the smoke away from the stove with a towel. “So. Want to go out for brunch?”

Tony grimaces. “Sorry, Pep.”

“You’re both in one piece. That’s all that matters,” she laughs and kisses him soundly. “I feared the worst.”

“You know I would be offended, but I really don’t blame you,” Tony grins.

Morgan tugs on their joined hands. “Can we still get M&M pancakes?”

Pepper lifts her up between them. All in all it’s the best Mother’s Day she could ask for.


End file.
